Just Like Eating Watermelons
Here We Are It had been a few days since the visit to the Kurosaki home. Now, all three of the Haruo family members were situated back at their cozy house in Hueco Mundo. It had gone great for both Ahatake and the families; he had gotten to kick them out, and she was personally glad to be out of his presence. To think that he would be grateful for visiting him... now she was reluctant to do so, hating the very fact that she would be under his ridicule. It probably wouldn't be soon when the Haruo visted once again.... Over those days, however, she had been working hard to gain back that battle-suited physique. She performed sit-ups, push-ups, and other things in order to get rid of that "baby fat" she had worked up thanks to the pregnancy. Currently, she was in the process of sit-ups, the back of her knees fixated over a pole that she hung upside-down on. Even as she worked heavily, she panted, exerting her strength in order to perform the workout. Her smooth skin was glistening with drops of sweat, radiating the visage of the vicious beauty she was. "...98....99....1-fucking-hundred...." With that, she immediately released her legs from the pole and dropped down on the ground. She looked over in the mirror in order to inspect herself. So far, her actions were successful; although she still retained those dangerous curves that her body was naturally known for, as well as the womanly qualities that she was supposed to have, a slightly muscular structure could be seen in the sleeveless, shoulderless, and midriff shirt as well as the thigh-long shorts that made up her black exercise outfit. Her mid-section showed off a rather impressive display of her abdomen, possessing little fat, and even shocking off signs of a pac. In the light, every drop of sweat on her body just made it shine out. She looked satisfied, putting her hands on her hips and grinning. Now Mitsune couldn't call her a fatass anymore. "Fatass." It seemed she was wrong. Ever since her visit to the Kurosaki house, Mitsune had been mourning the loss of the nice-smelling family members. Namely: Kyuui, Taiki, and Megami. Since then, she hadn't really been able to get so sleep (since Tereya was less than gentle when it came to putting her to bed, and less than soothing when it came to calming her down) and was incredibly grumpy because of her lack of it. Even as she passed her mother, she didn't turn to give her to oh-so-evil grin she was known for. Instead, she kept her eyes wearily ahead of her, staring dully at the wall. Maybe if Tereya hadn't been standing there, pleased with her physique, she might've let it go and left. But why should her mother be happy when her daughter wasn't? "Maybe you lost a few pounds, but where you are now isn't anything to be proud of. Daddy and I are naturally stronger than you are without working out; you're already at a disadvantage. You should focus on getting those abs harder and maybe adding slightly more leg muscle to put you on equal footing." She pointed out. Strangely, even though she was displaying her more intellegent side, her words didn't have the harshness that they usually did. "Oh, you're actually not speakin' like a five-year-old bitch now..." Tereya retorted, immediately twisting around and folding her arms across her chest. Her back leaned against the wall, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head to the side. "What's the matter? You're usually doing something to piss me off by now..." The child's glare flickered to her mother for a moment, before returning to the wall ahead of her. "... Do you want me to piss you off..? I'm fully capable of doing so, if that's what you want." She rebuttled, standing still as she awaited her mother's reply. Maybe she'd ask her a question about her shit... Daddy said that always bothered people. This time, Tereya decided not to answer directly. Instead she closed her eyes, allowing a sigh to cross her lips. "Are you missin' 'em?" She asked patiently, referring to the family members that Mitsune had personally greeted. She knew that this was no time to start joking around... she had been with Nori far too long to realize that. "... Yes." She responded. There was no reason to lie about it, really. If she was asking, she might know a way to bring them back!... Though... They had been thrown out last time, so the chances of a visit were unlikely. "You shouldn't." Pushing herself off of the wall, Tereya walked over towards where Mitsune was. "Because they just might be coming over..." She thought for a moment, before she squatted down to the level that her daughter was sitting at. "When I had been taken over by Sasha, my son was able to find where your father and I had been. Now that we're on good terms, he'll be bringing Kyuui... maybe Aoi... as well as anyone else who'd like to, over here. So you won't have long until we see 'em again." "R-Really?" Almost in a comical manner, the girl's expression instantly changed to a small upside-down 'u' as she hugged her mother's neck, snuggling into the nook made by her neck and shoulder. "When! Now?" A content smile came across Tereya's face. "I don't know..." She replied honestly, reaching up to ruffle the girl's hair a little in a friendly manner. "But I'm pretty sure that Taiki ain't dumbass enough to keep us waiting for very long. And Kyuui's gonna be too excited to keep herself from you..." Mitsune let go of her mother's neck, a dark look in her eyes. Dragging her hand across her face, and one side of her neck, she flicked a liquid at her, watching dully as it splashed onto Tereya's face. "I shouldn't have hugged you; you're sweaty and you smell like shit." She growled. "Well, you are a little shit that I'd love to step on..." Tereya replied, scowling as she allowed herself to stand up. "But I just don't want to hear me and your dad bitch about the "love going out of the marriage", "how cuteness can decieve", and all that good politic shit... now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go take a shower." With that, and dusting herself off, she walked away from her daughter and back up the stairs. And she got upstairs just in time to see Mitsune slam the door to the bathroom shut. Kogeru was such a nice thing to have! A series of giggles eminating from under the door were accompanied by the shower being turned on; steam seeping through the cracks in the door immediately. She was going to use up all of the hot water again, and then when her mother got mad, she would just cry like she had before. This time, however, she did not react as violently as she did before. With a hand turning the knob, she promptly pushed the door open, expecting the worst. It didn't budge; the handle didn't turn. It was locked. Closing her eyes and opening her mouth slightly, Tereya nodded to herself a bit. She raised a hand to her face, kissing her knuckles as one would blow a good-bye kiss to someone else. She wanted the door closed again once she had gotten in... but since the brat had to lock it, Nori might as well could walk in on them. Rearing her arm back, she rammed her fist through the door and smashed it to pieces before stepping in herself. And a rather plotting smile had come across her face, eyes narrowed. Instead of another stream of scalding water hitting her in the face, she was greeted by the image of Mitsune sitting on the edge of the bathtub, fully clothed. She had been wasting the water... Without even planning to use the shower. Steam from the bath had made her skin slightly damp, and her hair drooped slightly on her head, but otherwise, she looked no different from when Tereya had seen her slam the door. All it took was a simple Shunpo in order to get Tereya right in front of her daughter. It took a simple lean in order to get their faces inches from each other... and it took a simple hand to grasp Mitsune's mouth with her palm. She gripped violently, pulling Mitsune down onto her lap on her stomach. Then, with her pinned, she raised a hand and pointed it towards the remnants of the door. With a manipulation of her reishi, they were fixed back together in their proper place, the door locked, and them sealed inside. Tereya's schlera turned black, and her irises grew a pale yellow as she raised that hand up once again. Time for some discipline. "N-No! Mitsune'll be good, uuuu! Mommy doesn't have to spank!" Mitsune cried, immediately flailing in her mother's lap to escape what she knew Tereya was about to do. This wasn't necessary..! Tereya didn't have to be such a bitch! This was child abuse! However, Tereya brought her hand down, showing no mercy. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! And so, discipline towards the child began in the form of the oldest and most painful ways possible; spanking. "DADDY!" In a flash of crimson, Nori appeared in the bathroom. As he landed, his foot slipped on the wet tile floor and he went backwards; smashing his head against the newly reparied wooden door. Groggily, he looked up to see what Tereya had decided as her form of punishment. The second his migrain went away, he would kill her... SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Tereya kept spanking away, all the meanwhile looking at Nori in a bored fashion. Then, she continued to look down on her victim, smacking away. She only planned to stop once she got to 50... or at least, when Nori stopped her himself. And then the fight would start, blah, blah, blah.... but she had it. The girl had blatantly called her a whore, nearly tore out her shoulder, and ran out much of the hot water in the shower when Tereya herself was about to go in... twice. And the female Haruo wasn't known for her patience... At this point, Nori was still laying on the floor, nearly unconscious, while Mitsune wailed uncontrollably, apologizing over and over again in hopes that her mother would stop. Her small figure flailed uncontrollably with every passin blow... Mitsune was actually considering dropping a few in her pants, so her mother would be too disgusted to continue. "Tereya..." Nori groaned. "Stop." Tereya stopped. Completely. Gently, she pushed her daughter off of her lap, standing up and fixing a rather stern glare. "Apology accepted..." She said calmly, walking over to the fallen Nori. It dumbfounded her that he had chosen to lay there while she had delivered punishment to their daughter in such a manner. Had he been actually too disoriented in order to do anything about it? Either way, maybe the girl would learn her lesson in not to do such things again. The moment she was released, Mitsune disappeared using Kogeru; now hiding in her room to sulk and rub her bottom. Nori, on the other hand, remained on the floor to stare up at his wife. Frowning, he raised a hand for her to pull him up with. "You do know I let you spank her, right? If I had tried to stop you, you would've been begging me to stop toturing you right now..." He gloated, a smirk gracing his features. "Oh, bullshit..." Tereya sneered, though she lowered her own hand to grasp his. With a tug, she pulled him up on his feet. "You couldn't torture me if you tried." "Mmm... No cigarettes for you, then." "...?" She quirked an eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest and staring at Nori skeptically. Did he really think that the lack of cigarettes was going to affect her at all? "Oh, really?" She drawled in a taunting manner, putting on an amused grin. "And who are you to say "no cigarettes for me"? Like I was in a mood to smoke today, anyway...." Nori patted her head. If she was smart, she would've acted like it was going to affect her, and then he'd leave her alone. But now he knew he needed more. Maybe... "Oh... Alright. Then no sex or T.V., either... Maybe I'll go out and find some pretty young thing to take your place... Huh..." He joked, keeping the sarcasm in his voice evident so that she didn't overreact. Immediately, her arrogance shattered, her smile twitched, and her pupils shrank, eyes half-lidding in a rather comical manner. "Y...you're kidding..." She managed to say, not overreacting. However, she still found it natural to take something such as that at least a little seriously. However, the comical demeanor dropped once she wrapped an arm around her husband's shoulders, pressing her other finger to his chest. "You're not going to find anyone like that... because there's no one who can please you like I'' can." She stated slyly. He seemed to flinch as the finger dug into his chest, lifting his shirt tightly. Nori was stunned to feel how much stronger she had gotten... With the muscles on her arm digging into the back of his neck, it almost felt like he was in a headlock. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around Tereya's waist, not-so-subtly feeling for her abs. A look of disappointment crossed his face when he realized they weren't really defined. "You should work on those..." He muttered, pinching her stomach and showing how much fat she still actually had on her. "Because I'm pretty sure I could find someone better than a mother of three with a personality defect..." Inwardly, Tereya winced when he pinched her, stepping back a little bit and holding the affected area. Her eyes stared at him indignantly. "I do ''not have a persona- whatever the fuck you said!" She protested. "And who the hell are you to touch my fat that wa--" Immediately, she slapped her hands over her mouth once she registered the word "fat". Was she actually agreeing and calling herself fat?! She was getting soft!!! "See?! You are fat! Why don't we go work out some more..? I want to see those abs." Nori growled, moving in one his wife and capturing her in a hug. "Yeah... just do... one-thousand more crunches, and we should be good to go." A hand was clamped over Tereya's eyes. When she removed it, she would see that she was back in her workout room. "Oh, and I can pleasure myself better than you can pleasure me..." "Suuuure you can!" Scoffing, Tereya immediately pulled her hand away from her eyes, but she stared in surprise to find them both in the workout room. However, the surprise faded immediately, and she maneuvered herself on the bar once more. Once the back of her knees wrapped themselves around the horizontal pole, she let herself hang for a moment while placing her hands behind her head. "That's why you went crazy after I did that little teasing back at the Kurosakis'..." Climbing next to her on the bar, Nori dropped down, hanging there limply by his knees. A glare was fixed in her direction, though his words didn't especially have any hostility in them. "I'' don't know what you're talking about." He stated pointedly, sticking his nose slightly up... Or down in the air as he lifted himself up in the air, then down again. "Well, ''I do..." Tereya retorted, smirking as she followed his movements. She knew he was being sarcastic, in the manner he had used to declare her imaginative in ever winning against him in... well, there were the fights they had, physical and verbal, as well as the little words of wit they hit each other with. "You just couldn't keep your hands offa me, could you?" The next time Nori lifted himself up, he unhooked one of Tereya's leg, leaving her virtually helpless until she righted herself. "Look! I still can't." He shouted with mock enthusiasm upon his decent. This was boring already. However, she chose not to, deciding to hang for a moment. "If you're bored, then how 'bout you go do somethin' about it?" She asked casually. "I mean, there must be something you can go do, play out in traffic, punch a baby, etc..." "... Alright, fine. I'll leave for a while. But when I come back, your abs better be super-defined, okay?" He warned, dropping down, and then landing on his feet expertly. Gripping the back of his wife's lips, he pulled her foward before placing a chaste kiss on her lips and using Kogeru to get who-knows-where in Hueco Mundo. Tereya was all alone now. The kiss made her chuckle, and she put on a slightly lop-sided smile. "Sure thing, Princess..." She stated casually, even though no one was there. Without hesitation, she pushed herself to exercise once more. Oh, she would make sure that he wouldn't be calling her fat this time... "If I do, I'll know where to find you..." Not willing to let him go that easily, Senkai pulled a rather daring move. Moving closer to him, she leaned and kissed him on the forehead in the same manner a mother would do their child. She stepped back, turning her back to him. However, she did manage to wave at him over her shoulder. "See ya!" She called, before pulling off a final, yet impressive Sonido in order to retreat from the area. Damned The sun was brilliant this day in Hueco Mundo. As Nori climbed on of it's many dunes for the umpteenth time, he raised a hand to his forehead to shield himself from the sun temporarily; surveying his surroundings before appearing on another dune top in a small flash of red. Heat waves danced across the sea of sand, distorting his vision. Some water would be nice, right then and there... "Weed out, Nasuka. Seiiku." A small cacti sprung up next to him and he bifuricated it before grabbing it's bottom and pouring the contents into his mouth, drinking it greedily. It was slightly bitter... He would have to fix that later. It was here that there could be flying Hollows, swarming the skies. A certain group of them seemed to be flying around in the circle, filling the air with their animalistic shrieks. These were Adjuchas-class Menos, seeking out the flesh of their fellow and fallen comrades. It was only in order to keep themselves from reverting back to their original Menos forms - such was a fate that was determined to be avoided by all pre-Arrancar. A particular group seemed to circle around something a distance away. "Eh?" Though his progression was slow, he gradually made his way over to the scene. If there was a new, powerful arrancar on the rise, he should know about it.. Otherwise, it would grow to be too powerful for him to defeat alone; probably powerful enough to attack and kill him while he and his family was sleeping. It wasn't as if they were really trying to hide out in Hueco Mundo... Every Hollow that wanted to make their way over to their house could. When he got first sights, there was a figure lying in the sand dunes, detail faint. However, it could be told that it had long hair and a humanoid figure. There was a steady spiritual pressure coming from it, though it was getting slowly weaker and weaker as Nori came closer and closer. On top of that, the spiritual energy was fluctuating a little. "Oh, shit, it's in trouble..." Within a moment, Nori was in front of whoever it was, his Zanpakuto poised in a defensive position. He would defend it from whatever... And then if it was dangerous, kill it himself. It shouldn't be very hard, especially if it was being defeated by only some lower-class hollow. He got even closer, and the features were clear now. Pale skin, sweating thanks to the intense heat. It lay on its side, chest heaving up and down with the intent to get some air. Clear wheezing could be heard, the windpipe irritated and/or inflammated. Though its eyes were closed, its expression was pained. The spiritual pressure had seemingly faded away under his presence, but still could be felt within. It wore something between an Arrancar's outfit and a Shinigami outfit, almost resembling a Shinigami Captain. And though the species possibly could not be told, the gender could. Female. Go out and find some pretty young thing to take your place... His words echoed in his head, but he didn't think about anything perverse for now. Instead, he used Tanpopo to easily dispatch of the arial Hollow, who were relied too much upon their instincts to properly defend against the technique. They fell, their corpses decorating the ground around them before they finally disintegrated into spiritual particles. Finally, Nori jabbed the girl in her shoulder, piercing it before uttering Gahou and healing her. Immediately, her breathing stopped its irregular pattern, fading to a more stable one. However, she had still not opened her eyes, signaling her unconsciousness. Clearly, she was in a state of heatstroke, the unbearable sun having been too much for her body. Sweat still decorated the skin that showed. After a slight pause, an oak tree ripped itself out of the ground next to her, it's wide berth providing ample shade to cool them both off. Another small cactus grew too, and he cut it in half before pouring water all over the girl's face; the parts that dripped off hitting the sand below her, making it damp. She'd have to wake up eventually... That got a reaction. Immediately, upon feeling the cold sensation on her hot skin, she immediately jerked up, eyes widened and a shocked expression against her face. "Wha--?!" Was the first thing she could say, her gray eyes frantic at first. Then, as she heard herself breathe, she immediately calmed, pressing a hand to the middle of her chest in an attempt to steady herself. Her head lowered, and her eyes closed, taking in the breaths even more steadily. She allowed her to lay up against the tree trunk, her eyes drifting over to Nori... ...she shot away from him like a rocket, letting out a gasp. "EEEE!" Without warning, and without a pose, a Cero was shot at him from the front of her forehead. "What the fu--''" Nori had literally ''no time to react, and was shot away from his tree and through one of the dunes; exploding out of it's otherside along with a plethora of sand. He layed there for a moment, unmoving, before appearing directly behind the girl, wrapping his arms around her neck, and putting her in a headlock. "I'm trying to help you." He hissed. The position he had her in wasn't exactly helping his case. "AAAH!" The girl screamed, trying to rip herself from his grasp. However, the fact that she had just gotten out of the sun only sought to sap her strength, and her attempts to free herself were futile. "LEMME GO, LEMME GO, LEMME-- wait, what?" It was then that she just registered the fact that the man restraining her was simply trying to help. Her frightened face faded into a more clueless one, her hands gently gripping the arm around her neck. Her struggling immediately ceased, and she stood there for a moment, waiting for his response. Seeing that she had calmed down, Nori released her. "You know... You're kinda excitable, aren't you? You don't have to go and scream like that... it'll only attract more hollows. Which, I might add, I saved you from." Nori had a disposition already. She was hot, but utterly clueless. How would he be able to make his wife jealous with this? It wouldn't be possible... "You were unconscious, or something." ...The guy was only trying to help her... and she blasted him with a Cero. What the fuck was wrong with her? Her eyes shut in frustration, and she slapped one half of her face, as well as mentally slapping herself for committing such a stupid act. She turned towards the man, an apologetic look on her features. "I...I'm very sorry for doing that...I passed out from heatstroke when I came across this area and... well, I thought for sure I was going to die. I haven't actually seen any other person for a while besides myself, so I thought you were just another Hollow coming to attack me..." With her free hand, she extended it towards Nori in a friendly gesture. "S...Senkai Ningensei." "Ningensei?" As he accepted her handshake, Nori watched her with a puzzled expression. Maybe she was related to Senkaku? They did look alike... But she seemed far to nice to be actually related to him! Her brother was a bitch. All he did the entire fight was bitch and moan while he was losing, then brag non-stop while he was winning. Even so, Nori had to admit... His mother was a total babe. "Are you related to Senkaku?" "Senkaku...." After retracting her hand, she raised it up to her chin in thought. "Mmmm...." She hummed, attempting to jar the word from her memory banks. "It's familiar, but... I'm afraid I can't place my name on it. Only thing that comes to mind's that our names our similar." She raised her arms to shrug lightly. "And I doubt he's related to me... at least family-wise. Arrancar don't have families, after all." "... That's untrue. When they were humans, they had families. Whatever consciousness that's in control when it turns into an arrancar, whoever it might be, may have a family. Though... they usually eat their families first..." Nori grumbled to himself, shifting his arms slightly. "Besides, they don't have to be literal relatives. Senkaku had a mother... And she was a total bitch too, now that I think about it..." "....what was her name?" Intrigued at his words, Senkai tilted her head to the side and looked over him wonderingly. "Or did you ever find out?" "Huh..? No, I didn't... But she was real old, and if I fought her, I could sense that she would whoop my ass... Her son sucks balls, though." This made Senkai giggle, placing a hand to her mouth in order to keep it under control. "It's always the old ones that get us, isn't it?" She said humorously, folding her arms across her chest. "And you say you fought her son... could you tell me about it?" She allowed herself to move and sit down under the shade of the tree that Nori had so gratefully spawned. "Oh... Uh..." Nori took a seat next to her, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them. "I found them... and then we fought... This was a while ago, mind you. So... he released... and then I was winning... but Tereya interrupted..." His description of the fight was vague at best. He could answer specific questions, but not ones like this. "Uhm...." Senkai raised a hand to her head, trying to get him to be more specific. "What was his fighting style like?" "Tactical..? I guess... He was really good at countering my attacks..." Nori groaned. This was getting awkward... There had to be a better way to get him to jar his memory. It was becoming even more strange by the second... he had an old mother, like her... he seemed to be an Arrancar, like her... his style seemed to be revolved around defense and countering, like her... and she still couldn't get that name out of her head. Senkaku... Senkai... If she was right, then this Senkaku would safely be classified as-- But she couldn't go there. Not yet. She decided to pop the question right now. She pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging them. "Could you do me a favor, then? I probably owe you for hitting you with that Cero on accident, and this'll be the only thing I ask of you... but could you spar with me?" She allowed a small smile to cross her face. "I hadn't gotten a chance to actually test my own skills out, so..." "... What do I get if I win?" Nori asked to question dully and quickly; he needed something out of it. She wanted him to fight her, and he wanted something in return. It's not as if he was about to fight someone so nice for free... Was this making him a douche? Did he sound mean for asking something of her in return? Or was she being a douche for asking him to do something? It was... a weird concept... But, not wanting to dwell in this any longer, Nori awaited her response. "Well, that depends..." She countered, dropping herself into a sitting-kneeling position. "What do you want?" She feared she wouldn't have much to give him, other than the clothes on her back... and obviously, that wasn't an option. Maybe it would be a place she could take him to, or whatever... either way, she hoped he would accept. "Sex." "....what?" That immediately ripped away any shred of logical thought from her mind. She stared at him in a comically bewildered manner, a small, smiling, and twitching mouth, as well as humorously widened eyes. "Y...you're joking, right?" "... It depends on if you agree or not..." He admitted, twirling his staff above his hand with one hand, before stomping his foot on the ground and readying himself in a defensive position. "If you say no, then sure, I'm joking." For a moment, she was just about to say "Hell no". But then, a thought pondered in her mind: if she said no, then maybe he would refuse her the opportunity. If anything, she felt that the man wouldn't stoop so low as to lure her into sexual activity with him. A small smile came across her face, and she decided to humor him for all it was worth. She allowed herself to stand up on her own two feet. "All right, then. I agree." She decided, just because she was curious. Even though he was joking for the most part, he didn't dignify her answer with a response. Instead, he stabbed Nasuka into the ground, and in turn, several thorny vines ripped themselves out of the ground underneath her. They wrapped themselves around her legs, then began digging into her skin. "You should be careful..." He noted. "If one of them stabs you, you're going to get injected with a... uhm... What was it again..." Nori snapped his fingers in the air in an attempt to remember. "Neurotoxin! That's it. Yeah, it'll stop your heartbeat and kill you." For a moment, Senkai stared blankly at the vines as the thorns dug into her. However, if one could peer closely, the sharp needles that were the thorns weren't cutting into her skin, but instead breaking apart against the pressure. As she raised her legs up, she pulled herself from the thorn trap, gripping the hilt of her katana. "My, my..." She commented, frowning slightly as she slowly unsheathed it. "I thought this was going to be a simple spar. Why would you resort to moves that would kill me...?" Like he had done, she did not grace him with the chance to answer. She moved behind him using Sonido, her sword swung in a side strike with immense speed. She sliced through air; the second he had seen her disappear from his sight, he moved to first place he could think of. Where he had been focusing. Where she had been standing. With a slight pause, he turned around, frowning at her. "No..." He began, choosing his words carefully. "I could cure you before it took full effect... or, at least, I'm sure I could..!" "That wasn't speed.... that was teleportation...." She noted to herself silently, smiling at his words. "I'd take you for your word, but if even you aren't too sure...." Immediately, she moved forward again in a bolestra movement, sword positioned in a lunge attack in one hand. Her free hand raised its fingers, serving as a crosshair for her target: the torso. It was pulled back, when the sword tip was thrust forward. "Tch." Nori swung his Staff up widely, grasping it with one hand was enough to deflect her sword and force her into a defenseless position; with her sword pointed straight up in the air. The second she was open, he used Kogeru to appear behind her instantly, sending a strong jab for the tip of her spine. Maybe this would incapacitate her... It'd be a shame if he had to kill the girl. Still, he didn't want to hurt her... With a side-step, Senkai immediately avoided being hit. At the same time, her body twisted around, cutting edge twisted backwards. Her sword hand was swung in a backhand in order to keep the time between her first attack and second. Nori brought his staff in front of him, extending it into her wrist and stopping her attack before it was able to hit him. Then, he lifted his foot off the ground and kicked her in the stomach, pushing her out of range. After jabbing his staff into the ground, a large, venus fly-trap creature ripping itself out of the sand below her, towered over her, then opened it's giant maw, ready to swallow her whole. Without hesitation, Senkai did the only thing she could do; exert her spiritual pressure. The level in which it was matched a senior Shinigami Captain's, all of it being exerted on the plant that was trying to eat her. Such a thing would not be able to withstand such pressure, and she couldn't say anything for her opponent. After all, she didn't know what his own strength was. But she could safely say that the plant was much weaker than he was. Nori frowned at the increase in spiritual pressure. Had he been underestimating her..? It didn't matter; what mattered was that the plant was going to do die before it could finish her off. Concentrating slightly harder than usual, Nori overloaded the plant with his spiritual power, making it explode from excess spiritual energy. This would at least disorient her, if anything else... However, it was the very increase in spiritual pressure that tipped her off. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt the man's own reiatsu seep into the plant. Immediately, she kicked herself into another Sonido, evading the explosion and appearing a few ways off. "That could've gotten me..." She thought, clearly surprised by the sudden change in the plant's usage. Though, she did have to admit his powers were getting a bit versatile now.... Nori sighed... This was getting repetitive. He needed some kind of long-range energy attack, so he could attack all of his enemies from far away! All of his attacks came from the ground... It was so predicatble; especially how the sand shifter right before they came up, alerting the enemy... And then there was how he always had to have his staff touching the ground when he was using one of his attacks; it easily tipped them off. "Seiiku!" A large weeping willow tree grew out of the ground in front of Nori as he waited for Senkai's follow-up. Immediately, Senkai lowered her sword, arms at her sides. However, that didn't stop her from using her next attack. She began to step forward, walking towards Nori and the willow tree. An orb of reishi once again built up at her head, causing her to stop for a minute. "Cero..." She whispered, letting the blast loose from her person as she did before. The blast hit the willow tree head on, and it trembled under the assault. After several moments, it was finally able to dispell it, several pieces of the trunk missing and others scorched. They healed and the openings closed in a matter of seconds. Nori was waiting for her to get close... So it was powerful enough to take on her Cero? Interesting... Immediately, she heightened her gait, now running straight at Nori and the tree, sword poised to deliver a strike that would cut the bark in two pieces. All of the long "branches" on the trees reeled themselves back, then flew at her, each one of them acting like a sharp tentacle. Nori himself stepped out from behind the tree and walked slowly towards Senkai, ready to lauch a secondary assault once she dodged or countered them. Fighting was getting to be such a pain in the ass... Especially when he was only stuck with one thing to use all the time. A short gasp came from Senkai's lips. Immediately, she moved aside to avoid getting hit, hovering with her front facing the ground. As she descended, she caught herself with a free hand before flipping back into the air in a good display of acrobatics. Ugh... why wasn't she a better user of Sonido? She should've used another Cero... She should've paid more attention to Nori. By the time she had launched herself back up into the air, Nori had manuevered himsel behind her, kicking her in the back as she rebounded off the ground. Senkai flew towards the tree, which redied it's tentacles to snare; each one shot out in a different direction in front of her, then converged behind her, making a psuedo-prison. Finally, Nori sighed. "Tanpopo." The inside of the orb was covered in Dandelion seeds. All Nori had to do was wait... This would take care of itself. Another Cero was enough to rip through the prison that held her, as well as the Tanpopo seeds. As nearly tearing through the bark was its effect at long-range, tearing through that same bark was the effect in short-range. In a dull flash of red, Nori appeared before her, Nasuka already being thrusted towards her eye like a spear; extending at the same time to increase it's speed. Hierro didn't cover the eyes, did it? How can you make something that's not hard at all as hard as steel? Well, it would at least do some kind of damage... All he needed was for the one of the barbs to pierce her once and then he'd have the advantage. A surprised expression appearing across her face, Senkai could only afford to raise her own blade in order to block. However, she only managed to bring the blade up to the bottom of the weapon. With quick reflexes, she shoved his staff back towards him in order to render him helpless. Then, she Sonido'd behind him, delivering a side-swing to his back. In a similar manner, Nori used Kogeru to get behind Senkai and place Nasuka in front of her neck once she had finished her swing; pulling it up close to her neck and pressing his body against the back of her in an attempt to choke her. To prevent her from being able to loose herself and slip underneath, he used Kogeru once again to bring them to ground level. "Oh, no..." This time, Senkai couldn't get out of it. Taken off-guard by the sudden move, all she could hope to do was raise a hand to grip Nasuka, putting enough strength only to keep him from choking her. However, she made no effort to free herself from him. A weak smile came across her face. "I...guess you got me..." She allowed herself to say, deciding to surrender. This was no true fight, so she had no reason to combat like her life depended on it. She had seen enough; his skill was indeed that of an expert's. A look of disappointment crossed Nori's face, and he let her go immediately. "You're not going to release..? This was getting exciting!" He whined, staring at her pleadingly. If she was only going to fight him in her sealed state, she was insulting him! He had released for her! Why couldn't she release for him?! "Unless... you want to have sex with me..." Maybe this would drive her to release... Nori hadn't accounted for the fact that the woman may be a whore. Despite herself, Senkai laughed a little, walking a few steps away from him before turning to face him once more. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't want to have sex with you. Plus, I only asked for a spar, so I only release when there's an actual fight going on." She explained politely. "Oh..." Nori mumbled, muttering to himself slightly. "I get it; I'm not your type, eh?" Sighing, he sealed his Zanpakuto. "Anyway, what're you even doing in Hueco Mundo? Besides... dying and getting eaten by hollows... You never know, actually, one of them might rape you too... I mean, I've never seen one try to rape anyone, but if one had a penis, or tentacles, or whatever, they could very well attempt it..." It didn't occur to Nori how vulgar this train of thought actually was. It was unfortunate that Senkai had to comment on such words. "Has anyone ever said that you have a rather dirty way of speaking?" She asked humorously, raising a hand to her mouth in case she laughed. "Huh? Yeah, actually. Senkaku's mother did." He replied, scratching the back of his head. "But answer the question. I'm getting bored, and want to go home." "Well....." At this, Senkai looked a little hesitant to answer, fearing the consequences of her knowledge. "It would depend on what you would know about the Sonoma and Kanna dimensions. I came from the Kanna dimension to here in order to see what the Sonoma was like." She hoped she wouldn't have to explain more than that. After all, she knew of it, so there was a possible chance that he knew.... "Uh... Right! Sure you did..." Nori rebuttled uneasily. So this one was a nutjob now..?'' Different Dimension my ass... She's probably just some naive whore who expects me to believe anything she says because she has big boobs... What a retard...'' "Anyway, do you want to come with me back to my house? It's not that far away, and I think it'll be better for you than what you were doing. He didn't believe her. She placed one hand to her face, closing her visible eye and sighing. "Telling from your tone, you must think I'm nuts." She deduced, lowering her hand and turning her side to Nori. "I was hoping not to use this anymore, but..." She raised her hand up, and with a flick of her wrist, she summoned a Garganta that opened up. At first, the inside of it was black. However, as the reiatsu solified and condensed, a visual of the other side could be seen. It was a desert-like region, with destroyed parts of what used to be buildings. In the sky, flying Hollows could be seen, their shrieks evident. It was a mirror of where they were, right down to the positions of the sand particles. Only one difference - the sky was black, signaling night-time. "Wow... That's..." Nori had to pause to find the right word. The prospect of a whole 'nother world was... Amazing! In the least, but... It wasn't very important. It's not like there would be an invasion; and even if there was, they would have no reason to come to Hueco Mundo. Nori and his family would be safe. Wasn't that all that mattered? "That's... Insignificant. So there's another Hueco Mundo. Wow. Do you want to bunk at my house or not?" A slight scowl came across Senkai's face at his rather.... what was the right word.... arrogant? attitude. "I'd rather not." She said, a little bit of her annoyance coming in as she re-sealed the Garganta. Had she been a little more hot-headed, she would've shoved him into the portal and trapped him in that realm. However, she folded her arms across her chest, opting to walk past Nori. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." Some people couldn't handle politeness, she supposed. "I'm sorry... It's just... Agh... If it's not a direct threat to my family and I, I don't really care about it. I'm not undermining the importance of your home... I don't really know what to say." He admitted sullenly, slouching slightly in his posture. Is she just walked away, it's not like he'd complain. He'd just go home and be in a bad mood for a while... Maybe Tereya would divorce him, so he could be alone... That made her stop immediately, his apology hitting a good point. She turned her head to look over at him curiously. "It was just meant to prove that I wasn't lying." Upon seeing the sullen expression, her anger immediately softened. Immediately, she used one more Sonido (possibly) to appear in front of him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a friendly hug. "But it's kind of you to apologize..." She said softly. "Thanks." "It's no problem." He chirped, wrapping his arms around her as well, but not increasing the tightness of the hug. "But... I guess I'll see you later? Maybe. If you ever decide to visit." Prying himself from her grip and smiling warmly at her, Nori waited for her to leave before he did. After all, he didn't want it to look like he ditched her. That would be rude... "If I do, I'll know where to find you..." Not willing to let him go that easily, Senkai pulled a rather daring move. Moving closer to him, she leaned and kissed him on the forehead in the same manner a mother would do their child. She stepped back, turning her back to him. However, she did manage to wave at him over her shoulder. "See ya!" She called, before pulling off a final, yet impressive Sonido in order to retreat from the area. She kissed him..? A chaste kissed. It had felt nice... With sudden use of Kogeru, Nori ran away from his feelings. He was married. He had a daughter, a home, a place to go when he needed somewhere to stay; someone to comfort him when he was feeling lonely, and someone to hold onto when he was feeling sad. He didn't need anybody else; Tereya was all he wanted; all he needed. And now it was time to see if she had gotten those rock-hard abs he'd instructed her to get. "Honey! I'm home..." There was silence. However, the sound of running water could be heard from upstairs. After she had gotten finished, Tereya had chosen to go upstairs and take a shower. If one had been upstairs, they could see that there was no steam was coming from the door crack - because she was using cold water. The work must've risen her body temperature. Nori was a bit saddened that there wasn't anyone here to greet him, but he didn't let it get to him. Tereya was either in the shower after her workout, or still working out; preferably the latter, since she was still so fat. In split second, he was back in the workout room. Sighing as he realized she wasn't here, Nori decided that maybe it was time for him to start working out. The battle had gotten him riled up, and he wanted to release some pent up steam... Making his was around equipment and to a punching bag, Nori reeled back his arm, then let his closed fist fly at it's center. It flew up towards the ceiling and hit it- making a crack- before swinging back towards Nori, who punched it in a similar fashion. This would go on for a while... However, the next event would be possibly surprising. As the punching bag came towards him, a set of arms immediately wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him away without warning. But a coy voice whispered into his ear. "Welcome home, darlin'..." Her head went over one of his shoulders before turning towards him, smirking. "I was starting to wonder if you were too busy getting mauled." "I missed you when I got in, honey..." Nori sighed, leaning back against her. The punching bag flew up a second time to hit the ceiling, before dropping down again. "You know... You really shouldn't hug people right when you get out of shower... Now I'm all wet." A groan escaped his lips, but he made no effort to pry himself from her hug. "How was your workout..?" "You can feel for yourself, can you?" As his back was leaned against her, he could feel the muscle against him. "And besides... I made sure to dry off. I'm not one to walk around with water drippin' behind me, after all..." "I can..." Nori giggled, snuggling backwards into her. "But... You were pretty muscly before. How strong are you now..? Physically stronger than me? Wanna have an arm wrestle and test it out?" To emphasize the contest, Nori flexed his own arm, revealing the wiry stunted muscle beneath. It worked well enough. "C'mon!... Oh, wait... You're afraid of losing, aren't you...?" A snicker was Nori's response, followed by the immediate removal of Tereya's arms from his mid-section. "Oh, you're serious?" She said tauntingly, flexing one of her fists. "Bring it on, Princess. But Mitsune's gonna be embarrassed when she sees her beloved dad get crushed." "Oh, really?" Even as he settled into position, and Tereya gripped his arm, Nori smiled deviously. "Start.." He mumbled, putting barely any strength into it. Nori thought it was cute how she was trying so hard to win; and how she thought she was winning. She didn't even notice his other arm reel back, and the moment his hand touched the surface of the table they had moved to... WHAM! "You....motherfucker." And it was all over. The End